ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New 10 of Ben 10
Plot Ben is inside his room watching his favorite show, Ninja Heroes: Element Force when all of a sudden, Gwen walks into his room. As he agrues with her, Gwen says that her mom is forcing her to go after the whole " balloon prank " 3 weeks ago. She grabs his arm and pulls from his bed and to the front of his house. Waiting is Grandpa Max with the Rust Bucket. Once he tells them that they are going camping, Ben runs inside, and Gwen brings him back, with only a few things in his hands, depressed. Meanwhile, a mysterious ship is heading towards Earth. Inside is a cloaked figure. This cloaked figure sets the ship on Auto Pilot, and heads to the center of the chip, where he has a mysterious ball floating in an anti-gravity sphere. He calls this " The Key to Power ". However, something teleports to the ship, attacks the cloaked figure, and takes the ball. The Figure takes out a wall, and then as its flying away, is struct down. The Figure teleports away, but after it drops the ball, ready to crash on Earth. They start to head to a forest in the middle of nowhere. The closest town is 30 miles, 10 feet away. As Grandpa Max and Gwen is setting up Camp. Ben goes looking for fire wood. Or.... is supposed to. He starts to run away, heading towards the town, dying to see who will win in Ninja Heroes: Element Force. However, he trips and falls. As he gets up, he sees a flash of light in the sky. Then, it gets closer and closer. Ben realizes its heading towards him. He dodges the crash, but is thrown into the air and lands awhile back. In the ship, the mysterious cloaked figure has found the ball. He sets his ship towards the Rust Bucket, and begins his dark plans. Ben gets up and starts to walk towards the crash site. But before he can see it, Grandpa Max and Gwen arrive. They scold Ben for running away. As Grandpa Max takes a look ( we don't see it ) , the cloaked figure teleports. He attacks them, and as they run away, the cloaked figure unleashes a power of fire. The Fire turns into Fire Snakes and starts to fight them. Ben is trying to run away, but the snake goes in front of him. Gwen is running with Grandpa Max and as she is about to be attacked, a bright pink flash appears and the snake disappears. Ben has no were to go, and is attacked by the cloaked figure. As he is pushed to a tree, he kicks the guy in the gut, and runs. He heads towards the crash site, and sees a mysterious watch-like object. It latches on to Ben, freaking him out. The Cloaked Figure attacks Ben shouting " Give me the Omnitrix!". Ben uses the Omnitrix in a moment of panic, and transforms into Volcburn. Volcburn can shoot fire, fly, and is strong. Volcburn attacks the cloaked figure who creates water and attacks him with it. The Town's Sheriff can see the smoke from the fire and starts driving there. But before he can do that, a fire snake attacks the car. He survives, but is scared. Volcburn dodges the attack and forces him towards a waterfall. They keep going at it until he times out. The cloaked figure takes Ben and teleports to his ship. Gwen and Max stare up at the sky, not knowing where Ben is. They return to the Rust Bucket, where Gwen asks who that was and what Ben was. When she starts to call him a freak, Grandpa Max stops her, revealing he isn't a freak, he's just turned into an alien. They hear on the radio about a siting of an UFO nearby , and start driving. Ben is chained up and asks who the cloaked figure is. He reveals himself to be Reagon. Reagon reveals he stole the Omnitrix, a watch-like alien device that allows its user to transform into any alien. It can be a powerful weapon and with it, Reagon can destroy the world that destroyed his home. As he tries to take it off of Ben, it learns it won't come off. The Rust Bucket crashes into the ship and hits Reagon. Max frees Ben and they start to get out of here. But Reagon gets up and attacks them. Ben is able to " Go Alien " again, and this time turns into El Chupacabra. He can run fast, shoot spikes, absorb energy, and shoot energy out of his mouth. El Chupacabra attacks Reagon and then is hit with Fire. Gwen takes a metal pole and attacks Reagon. El Cupacabra absorbs the fire and sends a beam of light out of his mouth, sending Reagon to the wall. They exit out of the ship before Reagon gets up. They leave the area and as they are driving, Grandpa Max tells Ben not to go Alien. Ben agrees, but has his figures crossed behind his back. Meanwhile, Reagon gets up and declares, " This is War Human. " Major Events #Ben leaves Bellwood #Ben recieves the Omnitrix #Ben and Friends meet Reagon. #Ben first transforms into Volcburn and El Chupacabra #Gwen is revealed to possibly have magic powers #ben has keyblade in a dream it was his next gentrion tenth hoody Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Regaon Minor Characters *Mysterious Creature *Town Sheriff Aliens Used *Volcburn ( debut ) *El Chupacabra ( debut ) Trivia *Instead of Sumo Slammers, this universe, Ben likes Ninja Heroes: Element Force. **The name of the show is a parody/combination of Ninjago: The Series and Ben 10: Alien Force. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres